Hidden Memories
by Neysha-sama
Summary: Alec has just transferred to a new school. Read how he copes up with it, studies, romance and a light touch of magic.
1. Chapter 1

DISCLAIMER: I can't possibly be owning this whole creation of masterpiece. Cassandra does… 'crying in silent'

" .. "– Indicates conversation

'...' – indicates monologue

Alexander POV

Today is my first day to college at Kindra University. My father was having a major breakdown with my mother for ages, and it recently got very ugly. So, my father decided it is not worth his moment more, to make mine and his life more miserable than it already was.

So, we transferred to his other workplace situated at Boston. Not that I am happy about all this transfer but, the whole starting over could be a little nerve wrecking for me. But to be honest the major thing that I love about this place is probably the weather. It's the foggiest and wettest part of Boston. Making the introvert in me, love this place more.

As for today, dad left me at college a little earlier than usually for me to find my way around the school and like he calls it 'warming up to the new people around'. Nope! That's not something that you could excited about. I am trying to fix my antisocial attitude for ages, and it always backfires.

It's not that I don't like having friends, it's just to start the whole new conversation where you get all conscious about yourself, and being scared of getting judged is just really scary.

So, I used my maps on the phone to get to the dean's office, and I was trying to avoid all eye contact on my way up there.

And a few steps I would be in the office, and I had to bump into someone, or something that is super hard and fall on my back. 'Dammit!' Way to start my day. When I finally try to shuffle my way up, I saw a tanned hand reaching out for me and helping me up. The moment I settle my gaze on the owner of the hand, is where my heart goes wild.

Sharp jaws, paired with such pouty sexy lips, high arch nose, and for the last and most dangerous effect the eyes. A mixture of green and yellow, that could make any magical things less magical when compared to this eye. His hair was gelled and had light tinge of glitter? All of it just makes him to be one of the sexiest beast that I have ever laid my eyes on. Wait that whole effect was just his face.

Holy if I only know what's underneath that shirt, I might actually pass out of the drugged effect. Oh sheessssh! He is going to notice my dumb gawking face that's been staring way to long in the pretense of looking. So, I just took him hand and muttered a Thank you and Sorry, and tried to hurry away.

Reaching the door of the principal room, I was greeted merrily by a Lady Dean. Her name is Michelle Collins, looking quite aged and cheerful. She led me to my class that was at the Finance Faculty. My timetable has already been set online, and now I have only something to kill myself over. The first FREAKING CLASS. I have to remind myself over a thousand times to stop myself from hyperventilating.

My lecturer, Mr Shindou was not bad at introducing me to the class. 'This is Alexander, a credit transfer student from California. Make him welcome here, kids.' A few giggling and whistling was heard, but other than that the other students were pretty out of it. Still the early morning haze, I could see.

Thankfully the introduction was over, and I hurried to a seat back of the lecture hall. The lecture hall was enormous, and today we are having an elective language class, Japanese. Most who are taking this class, I presume is an anime fans like me.

Enough with my blabbering thoughts, I start getting out my notebook and a pen with an owl design craved on it. Mr. Shindou was pretty good at making the language class interesting. By the time, he starts handing out notes, is when I start checking out other students in the class with me. There are many girls in the class, boys were countable.

Huh…! My preference of sex would just have to be the first thing for me to focus on. Even if it took my whole teenage to come out of the closet. That too with the help of my best friend, Jayce. And to be honest, I started realizing the whole gender preference issue when I am with him. Not to mention that he is sexy beast with all the sweet talk laced in him. He is like a walking ang talking honeypot, like literal as well. The hair I meant, LOL!

So back to analyzing the class, and not much of humans to be remember. When the class ended, I packed my things and start to get to the door, when I got stopped by a group of two girls.

"ALEXXX! It is you isn't? "the cheery red haired one exclaimed when I nearly had my thoughts completely whacked trying to figure out her.

"Nope, that idiot completely forgot us" the black haired said lamely. 'Hey what's with the name calling.' The black-haired girl looked as cheery but it only showed in her eyes, with all her body try to be compose.

I just snickered and I stood there as dumb as possible. 'Seriously after all that transferring this has to happen again to me'.

I was going through an episode of not remembering faces back at home. It was happening so severely that I had no remembrance of the past few months at high school. I thought I was going through stress cause of my parent's issues or so I tried blaming it on them cause its easier. So, I decided not to hung over it much and just wait for the time to move out the place.

"I am Clary Fairchild, and this is Isabella Lightwood. Remember us from the fair? Omg this is so amazing. I can't believe the whole gang is here again."

'What fair is this girl talking about? Me going to a fair on my fair is dumb and ridiculous.'

"He can't remember us, Clary. Remember? Magnus put on a block in his memory for him to over use his power. 'Okay this is getting crazy. What stupid power now?'

"Uhhh… I think you got the wrong guy." I tried to talk them out of this whole mistake.

"Nope, it should be you." The self-introduced red hair girl, Clary mumbled.

"Okay you know what this is stupid. Just strip him well know whether its him or not" the devilish dark-haired girl practically commanded. She is definitely having fun I know it.

'WHAT? STRIP?' I shoot her a scared glanced, and I started stepping backwards in the hope to run when they blink.

But the black-haired girl just vanished is stood behind of me and started to shove my t-shirt up, well I let out a squeal.

These girls are definitely not normal. And mentioning normal stance, I am a six-foot-tall guy, with body that I am proud of cause of all the workouts I got through for them. And I am definitely intimidated by these girls.

"Leave me. What the hell are you doing?"

"It's him! He has the MB inked on him"

Yes of course, I have MB inked cause that's my first love name. Well, I don't exactly remember him maybe cause it's a long time ago but how do these girls even know about it.

As all the chaos was happening, my so called angelic tanned sex god showed up. The one I bumped into earlier. Yupe definitely that's the name I'm giving him, if he is not going to tell him his name by himself miraculously cause I'm way too much of a coward to ask him. Haishhhh! I am completely helpless. No help could help me.

The way he entered the lecture hall itself was so majestic. Glittery, and bomb-ish. I was completely mesmerized by him, and I just know my freaking pale face would have betrayed my self-composed self and go into a face arrest of multiple red. These people who I have encountered start to having arguments on things I don't even understand because they were talking as fast as the lightning.

I can't take it anymore. There goes my patience "What the feesh is going on here DAMNIt?"

And then that's when the magical creature decided to bestow me with his words "Pumpkin!" and he hopped and hugged me, making me all breathless and flushed. How much I want to be in the arms of this creature, though I pushed him away with all my might and stared at him. "Mr… errmmm Glitter bomb? What is happening here? I don't understand okay? You all are seriously freaking me out here?"

 ** _Jeng jeng jeng.. so, readers this is like my first ever fanfiction. And I really really would appreciate some feedback. And of course, I don't have a beta reader. If anyone of you all would do it, do pm me. Love you guys. And I'll try to upload the next chapter by next week._**


	2. Chapter 2

**Alexander POV**

And so, after a major silence. The black-haired girl started out blurting, "All of us here are Grim Reapers, Clary here is here being our coordinator of the deals, and Jayce is her partner." After saying that she was just giving a look like it such a cool deal to accept them. All of them just gave a tap on my shoulders and walk out of the lecture hall, leaving me alone with The Him.

"Hi, I am actually Magnus, Magnus Bane." And it still doesn't explain why I don't remember this sexy beast.

"I know it's kind of difficult for you to believe us and take it all in … but this is the reality, sweetie pie." 'Nope you all are definitely pranking the hell out of me' I sighed while I waited for him to continue. 'But seriously sweetie pie?'

"And we are definitely not pulling a prank on you. Actually, the story goes way back, I'll wait till you're in a better state for me to tell you." 'Wait! Did he just read my mind?'

"Anddd…. I made a little tiny mistake about your memory part. Ermmm…. how should I tell you?" 'Nope I don't like where is this going'

"I lost it. I'm sorryyyy… I know you would be so confused about all of it. But I promise it wasn't me, it was Chairman Meow who ate it. He started hiccupping all of it out, but trust me it's all guts and things and fish innards." 'This sounds as ridiculous as his story right now because I have this stupid instinct saying that this is the truth.'

"But don't you worryyyyy, you have the Magnificent me with you now so you will sort things out eventually because of me as you are definitely attracted to me. Aren't you?" with a wink he could mutter those words. 'No…. You didn't!' There comes my stupid denial.

"Ohhh…. Btw you look absolutely delicious even with the all black on, honeypie. I need to do something about your attire that's for sure." 'Trust me, beast. I would kill you.'

All this is taking a big toll on me. I don't believe this whole crap. I have seen so many pranks going on my high school, I don't even feel like trusting him. And that's this another part of me saying that what he says might be true and it's all instinct ish.

Given the practicality in me says, this is bullcrap. I am not going to take a chance to get myself hurt cause of all this basically a good prank. 'What? Grim Reaper? Why do I have the face to just go kill anyone because I have to. It's stupid… stupid….!'

"Listen. I have been through a lot. And I am done with all this nonsense. If you would pardon me, I am leaving" Said that, I took off from the place. 'Shoot I forgot something.'

"And I am DEFINITELY not interested in you, Mr. Glitter Bomb." That feels better…. right... or it doesn't? anyhow I'm out of this place.

 **Magnus POV**

'Did he just say that he is not interested in me? The ME? Magnus the Bane? Bane of all beings?'

'Okay he has some screw loose up his head, not that he is not interested maybe he is too shy? What is wrong with me? Nope. its all Chairman Meow fault. I am not going to bring him back the sashimi I promised. He deserves to be sad just like me.'

But seriously damn... That boy looks utterly ravishing. Those blue eyes. It captures me and keeps me locked in it as long as it wants me there. And those muscles underneath that shirt. Why would he wear black all the time?

Right I remember. He started all that since his little brother passed, Max. He started wearing black just so could never forgive himself and forget Max. I guess even when the memory fades, he couldn't bring himself to enjoy colors.

I just want to help him forget all the pain and to not make him suicidal. I really hoped when he grew older he would have the strength from the people he loves to make it through this whole mess. His memory was sealed in a precious red ceramic box.

The possible reason it was all around my house, is because there will be periods that I miss him too much and that memory helps me. Chairman meow has a fascination of ceramic as the owner, so he decided to toy around when his master is not around. Broke and ate the memory. The damn cat...

I just walked out of the lecture hall trying to follow my Blue Eyes. But he is nowhere to be seen. Again. After three years, I am finally meeting him again and everything is not going as I planned. I cannot stay away from him like I had been over these three years. I cannot afford to track him at this area, while there are other many supernatural beings lurking around. But guess what, I won't be needing to miss him as badly as I used to be. I would wait until the power that we sealed inside of him reemerge. Then we will tell him the truth of those summer three years back. By then, we just hope he is not going to be called by the Clave.

 **Guys I'm done with my second part a little earlier than expected. So, I'm publishing right away for you guys. I really appreciate review guys. I'll update as soon as I'm done with next chapter.**


	3. Chapter 3

General POV

Grim Reaper, or so call the god of death. It's been a myth that grim reapers, carries a scythe and wearing a black cloak with an amazing hoodie, might not be entirely wrong. Some of their work requires them to bring the dead to the judgment place on earth itself.

And after being evaluated, the coordinators, or better called the judges are required to send the soul reports to the higher ups. And that higher up are the members of the Clave. They decide whether the soul should get their peace or pay for their act. Maybe that's what most religion calls it hell and heaven.

So, Alex and Magnus are what they call the Grim Reapers that bring the dead's soul safely to the scene. It might sound pretty easy but as there is a lot of Voids creatures lurking around, It could be very much dangerous at times. The Void creatures are those who is not being judged and is living in a space in between dead and living. The Grim Reapers can see the dead's soul as well as the Void's. But Living people can't exactly see the dead's.

But the Voids could be visible to the living's eyes under few circumstances. The void gets stronger by absorbing the light power in the unjudged souls. The judged ones lose them and gain new light depends on where they are headed. So, when the light is gone from the unjudged soul, they become void. The job of a grim reaper is to prevent that from happening.

The Void who gains light from the other souls, could invade the mid of living and absorb more power from them. Causing them to lose their mind slowly. The Voids are nothing but a parasite who lives on power and moves to their next prey.

These creatures are the one Grim Reapers try to heal or kill on the spot they see one. Simon and Izabelle specialize in close range combat with the use of various weapons, while Magnus and Alexander are the gifted ones that has skills such as manipulating the weapons and the Voids mind.

These are the rare situations where they had endured a major loss in life that triggered them the power locked within. The gift they received, might be a punishment as well for them.

Clary and Jayce are what they call Judges. They decide whether or not the dead's soul could be receiving the judgement or not. In major situations, its always a good to go, but when there is very evil resided in one soul, it should be terminated before it could turn into a Void by itself, and infecting others.

Summer (Three years back)

Alexander knew he was a little different from other kids since he was a child. Throughout his whole high school, he never really had proper friends, except for Jayce who is his neighbor and his little brother Max. He had ability to foresee people's time of death, when its due is in a week time. He always thought himself as cursed so he tried his best on not looking at anyone's face mostly, he couldn't bear the weigh on his shoulder.

Summer of his last year of high school came, and Alex is a little excited for getting off school, he wants to join the most least common course, so that he doesn't need to deal with people around him much.

Alexander, planned his outing with his little brother Max and Jayce obviously wanted to tag along to the beach. Alexander despite being a dork, he had love for surfing as much he loves his old tattered, hoodie. So, all three of them had car borrowed from Alex dad and left for a week worth trip to the beach.

Once reached, Max and Jayce jumped out of the car and left to the beach with their trunks, while Alex took all their luggage to the hotel and checked in. On the way he left to the reception, he accidentally made eye contact with one of the receptionist and automatically the date appeared on her forehead. It was on that day in two-hour time.

He felt utterly sad for the receptionist but he put a calm façade and continue with his process. Once done with the process, he took all of their baggage, and got into the lift. The hotel was very lush and had seemingly a serene feel to it. It wasn't the peak of the holiday, so there weren't many customers to the hotel.

Just as he pressed his particular level's number, the elevator door reopened causing Alex to startled. His basic reaction towards people to avoid the eye contact and so he did he got a peek on the hand of the person who just entered. The person hand had a cat tattooed saying Chairman Meow. Alex tried his best to stop a giggle, 'Who names their cat Chairman Meow?' And so, he thought.

The person in the elevator left the level same as him, and while Alex was struggling cause of his baggage the person actually offered Alex to help him out, but Alex declined him. At the same moment, for all the embarrassment in the world the bags fell.

The person just laughed and took two of the bags and waited for Alec response. Alec couldn't do anything much about it so he had to actually say the particular room, he looked up and Alec got mesmerized.

Definitely an angel. Such beautiful eyes. He was staring the whole time, until the person had asked him again which room, Alec let out a whimper of "331B and 332B". The person got all hyped up when I said that and replied, "It right next to me". He continued, 'Anyways, I am Magnus, from Ohio. Going to be here for the waves and of course the attractiveness, such yourself. So, tell me what's your name, beautiful?"

 _ **Guys this is the third chapter. I have already mentioned but this is my first fan fiction. Would love the feed backs and followers. Love you all ?**_


End file.
